Chai Malakya
Chai Malakya is a character created for Shiny's Design a Tea Mew Contest. She is infused with the Volcano Rabbit, and is named after Chai Masala tea. Personality Chai is very fiery and passionate. Headstrong and stubborn, she doesn't give up until she gets her way. Chai is very opinionated and has incredibly liberal views, mainly because she was raised in a home where children should be seen and not heard, until she was adopted. She can be blunt, and will always state her honest opinion, even if it might get her in trouble. Chai enjoys the finer things in life, from jewelry to fine food. You wouldn't expect that based on her short, boyish, spiky hair, but she says she simply dislikes the feel of it on her skin. She is rather vain, believing herself to be "An exotic beauty", and is slightly spoiled. Chai can be condescending, even patronizing at times, but she is very loving. Loving to the point of smothering her loved one, but her intentions are good. Story Chai grew up in a little girls' home where children where expected to be seen and not heard, obedient, and well mannered. Here she stayed in a strict (but not cruel) environment until age seven when she was adopted by a rich couple who wanted a child. These adoptive parents wanted their darling girl to have a happy childhood, giving her everything she could possibly need or want, from private tutors to lavish clothing. She came to love the high life, constantly being doted upon by her parents. Despite being privately schooled, she has come to gain a circle of friends. Chai became very popular when she turned thirteen, and has been ever since. She's become a hopeless romantic, desperately trying to get boys to date her. Little does she know, a lot of boys actually really like her. She's just too caught up drooling over other boys to notice! Chai loves her adoptive parents very dearly, and, despite not seeing them as often as she'd like, has a wonderful, loving relationship with them. Mew Spicy Chai In her Mew form, Chai gains the ears and tail of the volcano rabbit. Her eyes become pinkish, but her hair remains the same. She wears a midriff baring red top with pale pink trim at the bottom, with golden coins that jingle when she moves, and golden cuffs on her wrists. She also wears a pair of puffed pants with a pink sash, not unlike a genie. Her arm puffs and garter are sheer and light pink, and instead of being trimmed in fluff, her accessories are trimmed with golden bangles. Chai does not wear shoes in this form. She instead wears anklets of jingly things. Powers Chai Spice Fury Mew Chai's basic ability. She spins in the air, twirling her fan in one hand, then she lands and swipes it across, releasing a gust of fiery energy at the opponent. Tea leaves can be seen around the area after the attack. Spiced Tea Surround Spiced Tea Surround is Mew Spicy Chai's upgraded attack. Chai does a mid-air somersault, and then flutters her fan as she twirls around on the ground. This then sends a bigger fiery, tea infused burst at multiple enemies, if they're close enough. Fire Spice Fan This is Mew Spicy Chai's weapon. It allows her to use Chai Spice Fury, Spiced Tea Surround, and cool herself in the hot sun. It has a brown handle with tea green bands, a chai colored leaf at the end, and the base of it is also chai-colored with her Mew Mark on it. In place of where feathers would go, there are red and green colored tea leaves. Trivia *Chai is actually allergic to her own hair, so she keeps it short. *She never knew her parents. It is unknown if they died or abandoned her, she doesn't think much of it. *Her favorite food is spicy orange curry with coconut cream. And Chai tea. Because I can. *Chai speaks with an Indian accent. *Chai is VERY flirty. She's in love with love. This is a spin on rabbits' insane breeding. *Her last name is pronounced Ma-la-key-ah. It has no meaning. *Her Mew mark is inspired by the Bindi dot. *She is meant to be skinny, she is not supposed to have a glamorous figure. In fact, she has almost no definition to her hips, but that's hidden by her puffy genie pants. She's probably underweight. Gallery Chai Design.png|Chai's new and improved Mew design Chai Weapon.png|The Fire Spice Fan. You can steep it. It's delicious. Maybe. Chai Mew Mark.png|Her Mew Mark. It goes on her forehead. Chai Civillian.png|Chai's civillian yearbook photo. (Her Mew Mark only appears while transformed) Category:Shiny's Design a Tea Mew Contest Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Mew Mews Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Food